Zurück ins Leben
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Hermines Sehnsüchte und Träume werden von einem Augenblick auf den anderen zerschmettert und ihr bleibt nichts, als die Scherben einzusammeln. Hoffnung kommt von unerwarteter Seite. Oneshot, Hermine Granger/Draco Malfoy


Meine Beitrag zum Reizwortwichteln im Forum auf , geschrieben für KiaraMcElwood, fast einen Monat zu spät, wofür ich mich entschuldige. Ich habe mich mit den Vorgaben sehr schwer getan, hatte eine fiese Schreibblockade und musste mich letztendlich zwingen, das Ganze zu ende zu schreiben, was man vermutlich beim Lesen auch merkt. Es ist sicher auch überhaupt nicht das geworden, was die Bewichtelte erwartet hat, aber wie gesagt, die Vorgaben sind so überhaupt nicht meins und ich finde es ziemlich schwer, daraus etwas anderes als eine Crackfic zu machen. Ich hab es versucht, und ich hoffe, Kiara kann diesem Oneshot doch etwas abgewinnen.

**Gewünschte Pairings: **Harry&Severus (hier nur angedeutet) + Draco&Hermine**  
>Reizwörter: <strong>Europapark, EuroSat, Hotel, Wildwasserkanal und Tee  
><em><strong><br>**_AU, spielt nach Band 7._**  
><strong>_Pairing: Hermine Granger/Draco Malfoy  
><span>Zusammenfassung:<span> Hermines Sehnsüchte und Träume werden von einem Augenblick auf den anderen zerschmettert und ihr bleibt nichts, als die Scherben einzusammeln. Hoffnung kommt von unerwarteter Seite.  
><span>Warnungen:<span> Sex (nichts Explizites), mögliche OoCness

Disclaimer:  
>Ich wünschte, all die Charaktere um Harry Potter entsprängen meiner Feder, aber leider muss ich mich damit begnügen, mit ihnen herum zuspielen. Die wahre Eigentümerin ist J. K. Rowling und nur sie verdient Geld damit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Zurück ins Leben <strong>

Es ist das letzte Aufbäumen einiger weniger Todesser, die nichts mehr zu verlieren haben. Ein Akt der Rache. Für die Zauberwelt, die gerade erst begonnen hat, die Schrecken der Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords und des Krieges zu verarbeiten, ist es ein Schock und ein derber Rückschlag. Für Hermine bedeutet es das Ende all ihrer Hoffnungen und Träume.

Es ist reiner Zufall, dass sie und Harry sich an diesem Weihnachtsabend nicht im Fuchsbau aufhalten, als der Anschlag erfolgt, der beinahe die gesamte Weasley Familie mit einem Schlag auslöscht. Sie befinden sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch im Tropfenden Kessel, wo ein pummeliger, rotgesichtiger Zauberer darauf besteht, ihnen beiden zehn mal die Hand zu schütteln und überschwänglich seinen Dank auszudrücken. Sie empfindet das in dem Moment als lästig, wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich von ihm los zu kommen und wie geplant zum Fuchsbau zu apparieren, zu Ron. Später weiß sie, dass er wahrscheinlich ihr Leben gerettet hat.

Als Harry und sie wenige Minuten später am Fuchsbau eintreffen, sind von dem Haus nur noch Trümmer übrig.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Zahlreiche Gäste erscheinen auf der Beerdigung. Die Weasleys waren bekannt und beliebt und ihr Einsatz im Widerstand gegen Voldemort hoch geachtet. Neben den Überlebenden der Schlacht von Hogwarts sieht Hermine viele andere Hexen und Zauberer, die sie nicht kennt. Sie nimmt ihre Anteilnahmen höflich entgegen.

Es fließen an diesem Tag viele Tränen, aber Hermine vergießt keine einzige. Sie ist wie betäubt, hört kaum Minister Shacklebolts Grabrede. Es gelingt ihr kaum, einen mitfühlenden Gedanken an Percy Weasley zu verwenden, den letzten Überlebenden, der zum Zeitpunkt des Anschlags noch Überstunden im Zaubereiministerium leistete. Und als Harry aus seinem Schmerz keinen Hehl macht und bitterlich zu weinen beginnt, steht sie nur unbeweglich neben ihm, unfähig ihm Trost zu spenden. Sie scheint vergessen zu haben, wie man fühlt.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ihr Zusammenbruch kommt später, aber dafür umso plötzlicher und unerbittlicher. Mit voller Wucht bricht die Erkenntnis über sie herein, erschüttert sie in ihren Grundfesten und hinterlässt nur Trümmer, Bruchstücke ihres alten Lebens.

Harry ist in dieser Zeit keine große Hilfe. Er ist verbittert, voller Schuldgefühle und arbeitet härter daran, ein Auror zu werden, als je zuvor. Er will die Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Er meidet Hermines Nähe und sie weiß, dass er sich selbst die Schuld gibt, an dem, was geschehen ist. Rein rational ist ihr klar, dass das nicht stimmt, und doch kann ein kleiner Teil von ihr, den sie beschämt zu unterdrücken versucht, nicht anders, als ihm zuzustimmen. Dieser Anschlag galt ihm. Ohne ihn wären die Weasleys noch am Leben, wäre Ron noch am Leben.

Aber es ist ein unfairer Gedanke, denn ohne Harry hätte der Krieg noch mehr Opfer gefordert, hätte Voldemorts Herrschaft vielleicht nie ein Ende gefunden. Sie ist sich bewusst, dass sie ihm Unrecht tut und kaum hat sie diesen Gedanken gehabt, tut es ihr schon wieder leid. Es sind Wut und Hilflosigkeit, die aus ihr sprechen, der verzweifelte Wunsch, einen Schuldigen zu finden und auch Frust, weil Harry in dieser Zeit, in der der sie ihn zu dringend braucht, nicht für sie da ist. Aber auch deswegen kann sie ihm keinen Vorwurf machen. Er hat seine eigene Trauer zu bewältigen, seine eigenen Dämonen zu bekämpfen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Die folgenden Monate durchlebt Hermine wie in Trance. Später weiß sie kaum noch, wie sie diese Zeit durchgestanden hat. Sie beendet ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts mit Auszeichnung, kann sich aber kaum noch daran erinnern, wie sie das zustande gebracht hat. Ihre Bücher sind alles, was sie in dieser Zeit hat, ihr einziger Trost, eine Möglichkeit, der Realität für eine Weile zu entkommen.

Erst als sie einen Job im Ministerium annimmt, bessert sich ihre Situation ein wenig. Sie arbeitet in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe. Endlich hat sie wieder ein Ziel, ein Ideal, eine Sache, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Die Ausarbeitung neuer Hauselfen-Gesetze und ihre Durchsetzung werden ihr ganzer Lebensinhalt. Sie stürzt sich in die Arbeit, als gäbe es kein Morgen, betäubt damit den Schmerz.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sie sieht Harry nun wieder häufiger.

„Du arbeitest zu hart.", pflegt er dann zu sagen.

„Es geht mir gut.", versichert sie jedes Mal, doch sie wissen beide, dass es nicht stimmt.

Sie weiß, dass er immer noch trauert um seinen besten Freund, seinen Bruder, um die Familie, die wie seine eigene war. Und um Ginny, seine Liebe, die Frau, mit der er selbst eine Familie gründen wollte. Doch Hermine weiß auch, irgendwann wird er ein anderes Mädchen kennen lernen. Harry ist nicht dazu bestimmt, alleine zu bleiben, nicht so wie sie. Er trägt zu viel Liebe in sich.

Im Augenblick lebt er mit der unwahrscheinlichsten Person zusammen, die man sich vorstellen kann: Severus Snape.

Nachdem er Naginis Angriff in der Heulenden Hütte gerade so überlebt hatte, war Snape nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts zunächst spurlos verschwunden. Offenbar waren er und Harry jedoch weiterhin in Kontakt geblieben und als Harry am dringendsten jemanden brauchte, hatte Snape sich seiner angenommen.

Widerwillig und sarkastisch wie eh und je, aber vielleicht ist das genau die Art von Mentor, die Harry jetzt braucht, jemand, der nicht zulässt, dass er sich in sich selbst vergräbt und in Schuldgefühlen versinkt. Hermine glaubt, dass Harry umgekehrt auch Snape helfen wird, seine eigene Trauer zu überwinden, Lilys Tod endlich hinter sich zu lassen. Sie kennen beide den Schmerz des Verlustes.

Sie selbst hat niemanden.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

„Du solltest wieder zu uns ziehen.", sagt ihr Vater während eines ihrer seltenen Besuche.

Sie lehnt dankend ab.

Es ist nicht so, dass sie ihre Eltern nicht mehr liebt, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber etwas ist anders seit Australien, seit sie ihre Magie gegen Mum und Dad verwendet hat. Sie hat es getan, um ihre Familie zu beschützen und sie sagen, dass sie ihr verzeihen, ihre Gründe verstehen. Doch es liegt ein Schatten auf ihrer Beziehung. Das Vertrauen ist verloren und es wird dauern, bis sie es wiederfinden.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Zeit heilt alle Wunden, heißt es und mehr als ein Jahr nach dem Unglück beginnt auch Hermine, langsam zu heilen. Der Schmerz ist immer noch da, aber sie kann wieder an Ron denken, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie versucht, wieder ins Leben zurück zu finden.

Als ihr Arbeitskollege Richard Stalk sie fragt, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen will, sagt sie zu. Die beiden haben ein paar gemeinsame Dates.

Richard ist ein paar Jahre älter als sie, ein ehemaliger Ravenclaw und recht attraktiv. Sie weiß, dass er sie wegen ihres Verstandes und ihrer Hingabe bewundert. Er ist nett, selbstbewusst, intelligent und einfühlsam. Sie könnte es schlechter treffen, aber etwas fehlt. Er ist nicht aufbrausend, taktlos, schlagfertig, humorvoll und leidenschaftlich. Kurz: Er ist nicht Ron.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", erklärt sie ihm bei ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Essen, „Ich bin einfach noch nicht soweit."

Er ist verständnisvoll, wie sie erwartet hat. Sie trennen sich in gutem Einvernehmen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Über zwei Jahre sind seit dem Anschlag vergangen und Hermine befindet sich auf der Geburtstagsfeier des Zaubereiministers Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Es scheint, als ob die halbe Zauberwelt hier wäre und sie fragt sich, was sie hier eigentlich tut. Sie mag Kingsley, aber diese großen, öffentlichen Veranstaltungen sind nichts für sie. Nach dem Krieg hat sie zu viele davon gesehen. Damals waren wenigstens noch Ron und Harry an ihrer Seite.

Harry hat versprochen, heute Abend hier zu sein, aber etwas ist wohl dazwischen gekommen. „Ein Todesser", wie Kingsley selbst ihr erklärt, nachdem sie ihm ihre Glückwünsche ausgerichtet hat. Nach all der Aufmerksamkeit, die sie schon als Hermine Granger auf sich zieht, kann sie Harry nicht wirklich böse sein. _Der Retter der Zauberwelt_wäre für die Meute ein gefundenes Fressen.

Sie flüchtet schließlich in einen kleinen Nebenraum, um der Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen. Es scheint eine Art Lesezimmer zu sein. Zwei Sessel vor einem Kamin und an den Wänden Regale voller Bücher. Sie streift die Regale entlang, um die Titel der Bücher lesen zu können.

Eine raschelnde Bewegung lässt sie herumfahren. Offenbar ist sie doch nicht so allein, wie sie gedacht hat.

Obwohl einige Zeit vergangen ist, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hat, erkennt sie das aristokratische Gesicht und die weiß blonden Haare sofort.

„Draco", sagt sie, nicht ohne Überraschung.

„Granger", begrüßt er sie mit einem Nicken.

Beide mustern sich, unsicher, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollen. Einst als Schüler waren sie Feinde, doch so viel ist seitdem geschehen. Sie sind nicht mehr die, die sie einmal waren.

„Ich hörte, du seist in Frankreich.", sagt Hermine schließlich.

Er nickt. „Das war ich. Mutter meinte, es sei das Beste, wenn ich eine Weile verschwinde, nach allem..." Er beendet den Satz nicht, aber sie weiß, was er meint. Draco zuckt die Achseln. „Nun, jetzt bin ich zurückgekehrt. Aber es hat sich nicht viel verändert. Sie sehen immer noch den Todesser in mir." Es liegt Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme.

Sie sieht ihn erstaunt an. Er ist erwachsener, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hat. Der Draco von früher hätte nie im Leben so frei mit ihr gesprochen. Mitgefühl für ihn wallt in ihr auf. Sie kann sich gut vorstellen, wie er sich fühlen muss. Er gehört nicht mehr dazu, genauso wenig wie sie. Sie sind beide Außenseiter, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen.

„Ich habe gehört, was geschehen ist.", sagt er leise nach einer kurzen Pause, „Es ist mein Wunsch, dir meine Anteilnahme auszudrücken."

Es klingt etwas steif, als er das sagt und wahrscheinlich ist es einfach nur eine Floskel, die Reinblüter für solche Anlässe auswendig lernen. Dennoch ist sie ergriffen. Er hat keinen Grund, das Ableben der Weasleys zu bedauern und noch weniger ihr gegenüber. Sie nickt ihm dankend zu, unfähig, in diesem Moment etwas zu sagen.

Er scheint zu wissen, was in ihr vorgeht, gibt ihr ein paar Minuten, um ihre Fassung wieder zu gewinnen, tut so, als betrachte er besonders interessiert die Buchrücken in den Regalen. Sie kann sich nicht erinnern, dass der alte Draco so etwas wie Takt kannte.

Als sie ihre Stimme wieder findet, wechselt sie rasch das Thema, fragt wo in Frankreich er war, erwähnt, dass sie selbst schon ein paar mal dort Urlaub gemacht hat. Er antwortet bereitwillig und ehe sie sich versieht, führt sie ein zivilisiertes, ja sogar anregendes Gespräch mit Draco Malfoy über französischen Wein, französisches Essen, die französische Sprache, die französische Zauberwelt...  
>Das Ganze hat etwas Irreales. Zumal Draco eine erstaunliche Kenntnis der französischen Muggelwelt unter Beweis stellt, die sie ihm niemals zugetraut hätte. Ihre Neugierde gewinnt schließlich die Oberhand.<p>

„Woher weißt du so viel über die Muggelwelt?", fragt sie frei heraus.

Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht und er zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Du würdest staunen, Granger!" Aber dann verschwindet sein Lächeln wieder und die Bitterkeit kehrt in seine Augen zurück. „Menschen ändern sich.", sagt er, „Aber aus irgendeinem Grund glauben das die Wenigsten."

„Ja", murmelt Hermine und starrt in den leeren, dunklen Kamin, „Ja, ich weiß."

Nur zu gut weiß sie, was er meint. Sie ist längst nicht mehr Musterschülerin Hermine Granger, die auf alles eine Antwort weiß, aber so unglaublich naiv ist und voller alberner, hoffnungsloser Träume...

Sie kann seinen Blick auf sich spüren. Als sie wieder aufblickt, begegnen ihre Augen den seinen. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck liegt in ihnen.

„Ja", sagt er langsam, „Ich glaube, das tust du tatsächlich, Granger."

„Hermine.", sagt sie und erwidert seinen Blick entschlossen, „Mein Name ist Hermine."

Sie erwartet halb ein verächtliches Grinsen und eine spöttische Bemerkung über Schlammblüter, die sich zu viel heraus nehmen. Aber das wäre der alte Draco gewesen. Der neue blickt sie weiterhin an.

„Hermine", sagt er, probiert den Klang ihres Namens.

Zu ihrer Überraschung gefällt ihr, wie ihr Name von seinen Lippen klingt. Anders als Ron... es erinnert sie eher an die Art, wie Harry ihn ausspricht.

Plötzlich ist sie sich seiner Nähe besonders bewusst, der Intensität seines Blickes, der Tatsache, dass sie alleine sind. Etwas beginnt sich in ihr zu regen, Gefühle, die sie seit Ron nicht mehr gespürt hat, Gefühle, die sie bereits halb vergessen hat. Seine grauen Augen scheinen sie gefangen zu halten. Keiner kann den Blick abwenden und wie von alleine bewegen sie sich aufeinander zu...

Die Tür des Zimmers geht auf und der Zauber ist gebrochen.

„Oh", murmelt die grauhaarige Hexe, in der Hermine eine Mitarbeiterin der Abteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen erkennt, „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht stören. Ich dachte, der Raum sei leer... tut mir leid!", stottert sie hastig und stolpert wieder hinaus.

Hermine und Draco sehen sich an und beginnen wie auf Kommando zu lachen. Was genau so komisch ist, kann Hermine nicht sagen, aber nachdem sie einmal angefangen haben, ist es schwer, wieder aufzuhören. Sie kann sich nicht erinnern, jemals so gelacht zu haben. Es ist, als sei ein Damm gebrochen.

Es dauert eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigen und auch dann wird die einvernehmliche Stille gelegentlich von einem Kichern unterbrochen.

„Lass uns woanders hingehen!", sagt Draco plötzlich.

„Wohin?", fragt Hermine, interessiert was er im Sinn hat.

Ein Glitzern tritt in seine Augen und er lächelt sie herausfordernd an. „Ich wette du warst noch nie Tanzen!"

„Natürlich war ich!", sagt sie entrüstet. Das letzte mal ist sie mit Richard Tanzen gewesen, was zugegebenermaßen schon eine Weile zurück liegt. Aber hält Draco sie wirklich für so ein Mauerblümchen?

Sein Lächeln wird breiter. „Auch in der Muggelwelt?"

„Nun ja... nein. Aber du?"

Er grinst nur süffisant und erinnert sie in diesem Moment stark an den arroganten Slytherin von einst.

Sie hebt zweifelnd die Augenbrauen. „Draco Malfoy in einem Muggelclub... das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es mit eigenen Augen sehe!"

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl.", sagt er und reicht ihr einladend die Hand.

Bevor sie darüber nachdenken kann, was sie tut und ihre Zweifel möglicherweise die Oberhand gewinnen, greift sie zu. Einen Moment später spürt sie um sich herum den vertrauten Druck des Apparierens. Dann stehen sie in einem schwach erleuchteten Gang unweit einer Tür, die wohl zu einer Toilette führt. Ein gedämpftes Dröhnen dringt an Hermines Ohren, das sie kurz darauf als eine Art Musik identifiziert. Der Geruch von Zigarettenrauch und Alkohol liegt in der Luft.

Sie bemerkt, dass Draco sie ansieht und strafft die Schultern.

„Bereit?", fragt er und sie nickt, bevor sie ihre Meinung ändern kann.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sie verbringen die Nacht in verschiedenen Bars und Clubs, die bald in Hermines Erinnerung zu verschwimmen beginnen.

Anfangs ist sie befangen, fühlt sich unwohl und fehl am Platz in ihrem Festumhang. Die Musik ist zu laut, der Alkohol zu stark und sie hat sich noch nie so bewegt, wie diese Muggel es tun. Aber Draco lässt keinen Widerspruch gelten und zieht sie auf die Tanzfläche. Er selbst scheint keine Hemmungen zu haben, fühlt sich sichtlich wohl und sie fragt sich erneut, wie es wohl dazu gekommen ist, dass er diese Seite der Muggelwelt besser kennt, als sie selbst.

Bald jedoch verliert sie sich in der Musik, im Strom aus Farben, Rhythmus und der Bewegung ihres Körpers. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlt sie sich wieder lebendig, voller Erregung und Heiterkeit.

Bei der Suche nach einem vergleichbaren Gefühl, denkt sie an den Besuch des Europa-Parks, vor einigen Jahren im Urlaub mit ihren Eltern. Ihre Eltern hatten sie damals nur selten aufregende und gefährliche Dinge tun lassen. Nie wird sie den Nervenkitzel ihrer ersten Fahrt im Eurosat oder im Wildwasserkanal vergessen. Einen ähnlichen Nervenkitzel verspürt sie, als sie Draco Malfoy das erste Mal küsst. Das gleiche Gefühl von Verbotenheit und Gefahr... und Hilflosigkeit, denn sie hat längst die Kontrolle über die Ereignisse verloren. Aber vielleicht ist das genau das, was sie braucht, was sie will und die Heftigkeit, mit der er ihren Kuss erwidert, lässt sie ahnen, dass es ihm genauso geht.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sie enden schließlich in einem Hotel.

Hermine erinnert sich hinterher kaum an das erste Mal, dass sie miteinander Sex haben, denn es ist eine eilige, von Begierde gesteuerte Angelegenheit, die schnell vorüber ist. Umso besser bleibt ihr das zweite Mal in Erinnerung. Nachdem das heftigste Verlangen gestillt ist, gehen sie es diesmal langsamer an, nehmen sich Zeit, sich gegenseitig zu erforschen. Für Hermine ist offensichtlich, dass Draco Erfahrung hat, mehr als sie jedenfalls. Sie grübelt jedoch nicht darüber nach, gibt sich ganz den Empfindungen hin, die er in ihrem Körper auslöst und bald gibt es nichts mehr, als sie und ihn, bis sie vollkommen befriedigt einschlummert.

Der größte Verrat an Ron ist vielleicht, dass sie nichts bereut.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, findet sie das Bett neben sich leer vor. Sie ist allein.

Aber was hat sie erwartet? Er ist Draco Malfoy! Was auch immer ihn letzte Nacht zu einem Schlammblut getrieben hat, er würde kaum mehr von ihr wollen.

Ein Geräusch lässt sie aufblicken und da steht er, mit nacktem Oberkörper, zerzaustem Haar und ein Tablett mit zwei Teetassen auf den Händen balancierend.

Sie sehen sich an. Es bedarf keiner Worte zwischen ihnen, ein Lächeln ist genug.

Er setzt das Tablett auf dem Bett ab, beugt sich über sie und küsst sie.

Der Kuss schmeckt nach Hoffnung. Und nach Tee.


End file.
